n/a
n/a
The present invention relates to a trash disposal system and method, and in particular, to an electronic trash disposal system and method which automatically facilitates the reordering and recycling of disposed items.
Disposal of trash has been an issue humans have had to deal with since the beginning of civilization. Often when trash became a problem, people would simply cover over the trash with dirt and build on top of the rubble. Countless plagues have been associated with improper refuse disposal and, although modem technology has helped society deal with waste disposal, the challenge remains to handle discarded items efficiently and safely.
Because of the world""s expanding population, the age-old solution of burying trash is becoming less attractive for many reasons including limited space and contamination of the environment, to name a few. In an effort to help alleviate some of the problems associated with discards, recycling has been gaining in popularity. Although recycling helps both by reducing the overall amount of trash and by making more efficient use of natural resources, it generally requires more processing including separating different kinds of recyclable articles from the general refuse. Consumers often regard the extra effort and/or cost associated with recycling less than favorably.
Another consideration of modem trash disposal is that when an item is discarded, it often needs to be replaced. Generally, this requires a human operator to take action to ensure that the required item is replaced.
A trash disposal system is needed which can track the disposal of items and automatically reorder required items that have been discarded as well as help alleviate some of the perceived shortcomings of recycling.
An embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic discard unit which includes a central processing unit (CPU), an identification database accessible by the CPU, a content database accessible by the CPU, at least one input device coupled to the CPU. The CPU executes programmatic software to perform functions including:
1. using the at least one input device to obtain a code corresponding to a discarded item;
2. identifying the discarded item by referring to the identification database;
3. updating the content database to include an entry corresponding to the identified discarded item; and
4. generating a re-order instruction for replacing the discarded item.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a trash receiving unit which includes a holding container and a computer operably coupled to the holding container. The computer has a central processing unit, at least one user operable input device and a content database which is accessible by the computer. The computer is operable to execute programmatic software instructions to perform the functions of:
1. updating the content database with information regarding a trash item stored the holding container;
2. receiving input from at least one user operable input device, the received input includes an instruction to reorder the trash item; and
3. generating a re-order instruction corresponding to the trash item in the holding container.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic trash system which includes one or more electronic discard units. Each unit includes a central processing unit (CPU), an identification database accessible by the CPU, a content database accessible by the CPU and at least one input device coupled to the CPU. The CPU executes programmatic software that perform functions including:
1. using at least one input device to obtain a code corresponding to a discarded item;
2. identifying the discarded item by referring to the identification database;
3. updating the content database to include an entry corresponding to the identified discarded item; and
4. generating a re-order instruction for replacing the discarded item.
The system also includes a central database and a communication networked that couples one or more of the electronic discard units to the central database.
Yet a further embodiment of the present invention provides an electronically activated disposal unit which includes a storage container having an opening, an input device operatively coupled to the opening for identifying a discarded item passing through the opening and a computer operatively coupled to the input device. The computer executes a program that performs the functions of:
1. receiving a code corresponding to the discarded item from the input device;
2. identifying the discarded item based on the code;
3. updating a content database with information corresponding to the discarded item; and
4. generating a re-order instruction for a selected discarded item.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides a trash disposal system which includes a storage container, a means for identifying an item placed in the storage container, a means for separating identified items according to one or more recycling rules; and a means for re-ordering the identified discarded item.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method of disposing of an item using an electronic trash unit which has a storage bin includes scanning the item for a machine readable code. The machine readable code is stored in an electronic storage medium. A re-order instruction is generated for the item based on the machine readable code. The item is stored in the storage bin, and a content database is updated with information regarding the item.